Failure
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: William Turner tries to escape Davy Jones ship, but he catches him in the act.
1. Lashes

**Hey people! This is my first POTC ff! Yessss. Aren't you excited! You should be. :D So. Uhm. Yeah. Hope you enjoy.  
Copyright: I don't own anything. Believe me...if I did. I wouldn't be sitting here.  
Rating: T for now. Never know. Might bump it up.  
Summary: William Turner tries to escape Davy Jones ship, but he catches him in the act. **

"You owe me nothing, William." Bootstrap Bill smiled slightly at William. "Go…before someone sees ya." Will nodded slightly and put his foot on the railing of ship. Bootstrap turned around and to meet the faces of Davy Jones crew. Right before Will was about to dive into the water, Davy Jones put his claw on Will's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Turner?" Davy nodded once and two of his crew members grabbed Will's arms. William glared at the crew members and struggled to get out of the men's holds.

"Let him go!" Bootstrap told Davy.

"But why would I do that? He's such a good crew member." Davy laughed for a moment and then quickly stopped. "For your little escape I think you deserve some lashes. What do you think my crew?" Suddenly Jones crew busted out screaming yes and laughed.

"No! Not again! Let me take the lashes! It was my idea to let him escape." Bootstrap looked at Davy with pleading eyes. Davy turned and faced William.

"Is this true, Mr. Turner?"

"…No. No, it's not. It was all my idea my idea to escape. I asked my father to help me." Will took a quick a glance at his father then looked back at Davy Jones.

"Then it is the…" Davy thought for a moment. "Ten lashes for you."

"Ten! But why not five!" Will asked.

"Because, the last time, you didn't try to get off my ship." Davy nodded once again and the two men holding Will's arms dragged him to the post in the middle of the ship. One of Davy's crew members handed the whip to Bootstrap.

"No…not this time. I won't." Bill dropped the whip at Davy Jones feet.

"Eleven lashes…" Will turned his head and glared at Davy.

"I won't…" Bootstrap shook his head and took a step back.

"Twelve…" Davy laughed.

"Father…just listen to him!"

"You shut up!" One of the men holding Will punched him.

"I won't! I will not hurt my son again."

"Thirteen…" Davy smirked and laughed again. Bootstrap glared at Davy. Bootstrap then shook his and reached for the whip.

"NO! Don't!" Will screamed at his father to stop.

"You just earned yourself one more, Mr. Turner." Will glared at Davy and turned his head back. Finally Bill picked up the whip. The two men holding Will's arm's ripped away is shirt, again. Will just shook his head.

_This feels to familiar…_Will thought to himself.

"I'm…I'm sorry, William." Bootstrap then gave William a lash on the back. Will tilted his back and tried his hardest not to make a sound. Davy Jones went up to Will and whispered in his ear.

"You're going to wish you were dead, boy." Will cringed when another whip came down on his back. Soon after that, 2 more came quickly down upon Will's back. He leaned his head against the post and biting his tongue to help him not to scream. Davy Jones was about to whisper into Will's ear again, but he moved his head out of the way. Another whip hit Will's back. He clenched his eyes shut and continued to but his tongue. Two more lashes hit his back and let out a slight whimper. Davy Jones chuckled and noticed that Will was wearing his key. Davy squinted his eyes and ripped the key off of Will's neck.

"Turn him aroun'!" Davy slipped the key under the tentacles on his face.

"What!" Will's eyes widened. _It hurts bad enough on my back…but on my chest…_

"You 'eard me! I said turn him aroun'!" The men holding Will's arms nodded and turned him around so he was facing Bootstrap. Will looked up at Bill with pain and sadness in his eyes. He then looked back down at the ground. "Go on! We don't have all day!" Bootstrap nodded slowly and began to whip William on his chest. "I want to hear you count, Mr. Turner. So…what number was that?"

"One…" Will muttered softly.

"Which number?"

"One!" Will said loudly. Another whip. "Two." Whip. "Three…" Will was starting to drift off. _This is humiliating…_Will thought to himself. Quickly another lash came. "F-Four."

"Captain Jones…please…I think that was enough! He can't take much more!" Bootstrap said confidently.

"I don't care…finish up the job, Bootstrap!" Davy Jones shook his head. Bootstrap just stood there staring at his son. "Fine!" Davy took the whip out of Bill's hands and gave it to another crew member. The crew member grinned and whipped William quickly. Will gritted his teeth and continued to count. Once all fourteen lashes were through, the men dropped Will. He fell to his hands and knees and tried to keep from screaming out in pain.

"William!" Bootstrap tried to get over to his son, but the crew blocked his way.

"You didn't finish your orders…"

"Please…let me see my son!" Will shook his head a few times and spoke hoarsely.

"I'm…fine." Will flashed a slight smile and tried to stand up.

"See? He's fine! Now you're off to the brig again, Bootstrap." One crew member took a sword and put it to Bill's neck. The man led Bootstrap to the brig. Will looked at his father with sadness still in his eyes and then looked away.

"And for you, Mr. Turner..."

**Oh...mini-ish cliffie! what noooooow? I know! R&R**


	2. The Brig

**'Ere you go! Chapter 2! Woot Woot! Nothing really happens in this chapter, but don't stop reading! Cuz...next chapter! Something good will happen! I swear:D  
Copyright: Still not owning...I want to though...**

"What?" Will said quietly and looked at Davy.

"Get up."

"I am trying…" Will muttered and tried to stand up again.

"I said get up!" Will shook his head and continued to take his time. The two crew members that took Bootstrap to the brig came back. Davy smirked slightly and looked at the two crew members. "Men…could you please give Mr. Turner some assistance and help him to the top of the stairs.

"Our pleasure, captain." Said one of the crew members. They walked over to Will and grabbed his arms and started to drag him over to the stairs. Will tried to stop the men from dragging him by standing up. But every time he got on his feet, they would just pull him back down.

"Would you stop strugglin'? We're just helpin' you up the stairs!" Said the other crew member and laughed. Will continued to try to get up.

"I don't take _this_ as being much help!" He sighed quickly and tried get out of the crew's grip. They shook their head and began to drag him up the stairs. Will tried to stop them by hooking his foot on railing, but they just ripped his foot away and continued to drag him up the stairs. He could feel the wood chipping off and lodging into his back. Once they reached the top of the stairs they let go of Will's arms and let him lay there.

"Now, didn't that help, Mr. Turner?" Davy asked.

"Not really…" Will said quietly, but loud enough for the crew to hear him.

"But why not?"

"If you…are trying to humiliate me…it won't work…" Will got up off of his back and leaned against the side of the ship.

"Who said I was tryin' to humiliate you?" Davy laughed. "Now that we 'ave had a good laugh, back to work!" The whole crew got back to work, except for Will. "Do you 'ave a problem, Mr. Turner?"

"Yes…my back and chest are both searing in pain. And you expect me to start working?" Davy looked at him and nodded his head.

"If you don't, then I can get your father back out here, and give you a few more lashes…"

"Anything would be better then working for you!" Davy inhaled deeply and glared at Will. "What are you going to do now, Davy? All out of ideas?" Will smirked.

"You wish I was, boy." Davy lifted up his hand and two more of Davy's crew grabbed Will's arms.

"Can't you do anything yourself, Davy?" Davy glared at Will one last time and turned away.

"Put him in the brig!" The men nodded and pushed Will down the stairs. They then led Will down to the brig. Once they entered, the one member pushed Will hard, and he fell into the cell.

"Pathetic…" Said the crew member and chained Will's arm above his head. "Have a nice stay." He laughed and shut the door to the brig. Bootstrap got up from the corner of his cell and leaned against the bars facing Will.

"How ye doin'?" Will glanced at him and shook his head.

"How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well…ye certainly do have the attitude of a pirate."

"I think you would have an attitude if you were me."

"You're goin' to have to get used to this, son."

"I really, _really_ don't think I am going to get used that." Will leaned his head on the back of the cell. Bootstrap nodded and sat back down in the corner of his cell.

"Well, son, try to get some sleep."

"Right…" Will sighed and closed his eyes.

**See? Will's OK! For now! Hehehehe...R&R please! I luff you!**


	3. Goin' Down

**Welcome back to my 'wonderful' fanfiction "Failure!" Dum dum duuuuum! Thank you SO much for the reviews. I was so happy! Really really really thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I try my best:D****  
Copyright: Yeah...no. Not owning it yet. I do a own Will action figure though:D**

When morning hit, one of Davy's crew member's, Maccus (A/N: The one with the hammerhead shark for a face),walked down into the brig and threw a bucket of cold water on Will. Will's eyes shot open and stared at the man.

"Good mornin'." Maccus walked into William's cell and unchained his arms. Will just sat there and rubbed his wrists.

"Are ye goin' to get up?"

"I wasn't really planning on it." Maccus frowned slightly and grabbed Will's hair and dragged him up.

"Always making it harder on yerself." Maccus turned to Bootstrap. "Don't worry, Bill, You're comin' too." He unlocked Bill's cell and let him out. Bootstrap took a quick glance at Will, and walked out of the brig. When they walked onto the deck, there was Davy Jones, grinning widely at the two of them.

"'Ello Mr. Turner, do you think you're goin' to work?" Davy asked him. Will just blinked a few times. He looked over at his father, and back at Davy.

"Possibly." Davy frowned.

"Well Mr. Turner. I'd hate to put ye through anymore pain."

"I…probably would too." Will smirked and held back his laughter. Will liked the way he was acting. _He deserves my attitude. _Will thought to himself.

"Why you lit-"

"Captain! There's a ship up ahead!" Will titled his head to the side and reconized the ship right away._ It's the Pearl! Did Jack **actually** come to save me? Wait…of course not... it's Jack… but he may have..._

Davy walked over to the edge of his ship and took the telescope from the man and looked through it. "Why men, it's Jack Sparrow." Davy stroked his octopus beard for a minute, and then looked through the telescope again. "What do you think? Kraken?" The whole crew, except Will and Bootstrap, chanted yes over and over again. Will shook his head.

"No!" Davy whipped around and stared at Will.

"Repeat that, boy."

"I said no! He did nothing!"

"He's done more then you know, boy."

"I don't care! He hasn't done anything recently!" Will looked off into the sea, and saw the ship sail away.

"William! Be quiet!" Bootstrap blurted out.

"For once your father is right. One more word and you'll be working for me for an eternity." William laughed.

"If I don't work for you now, what makes you think I'll work for you for an eternity?" Davy glared harshly at Will.

"He…does have a point, Sir." Said one crew member, Palifico. (A/N: The one with the sea shell for a face. 'Member?)

"Quiet, Palifico!"

"Sorry, Sir." Davy continued to glare at Will.

"I think you're goin' to be just like us, William." Davy smirked and glanced at Bootstrap. Will's eyes widened. Will knew what Davy ment.

"No! He doesn't deserve a life like us!" Bootstrap plead. "He's a good kid! Let 'im go!"

"I don't think so, Bootstrap." Davy gave a quick nod of his head, and Maccus pulled Will over to the mass of the ship. When they reached the mass, Will kicked Maccus in the stomach, and ran over to the side of the ship. He was about to jump over the edge, and swim over to the Pearl, but Maccus got a hold on William's foot and pulled him back. Will smacked his face, hard, on the railing of the ship. Maccus laughed, and dragged Will back over the mass of the ship. He pulled Will back onto his feet by his hair and cuffed his hands to the mass. Will stumbled around for a few seconds, since his whole head was spinning. Maccus continued to laugh at William and leaned against the wall of Davy's cabin.

"Men…we're goin' down!" Davy chuckled slightly, and the ship started to submerge.

**Ohhhh...they're goin' down! I guess you can call that a cliffy...in a sense of things. I dunno. I'm not a good writer! How would I know! But what I do know, is that you can R&R cuz when I get reviews I feel as if I am God! It rocks!**


	4. The Black Pearl

**I'm baaaaaaaack. Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm just giving this to ya cuz I'm starting school soon, and I felt the need to update. No Will in this chapter. But He'll be here in the next. Dun worry. So don't go 'Oh...screw this...no more Will. I won't read this anymore!' cuz then you'll be sad inside and regret not reading this. :D  
Copyright: Still not owning.**

Jack Sparrow was standing at the wheel of The Black Pearl and stared at his compass. The arrow of the compass was going crazy. He huffed slightly, and shoved it back in his pocket.

"I need some rum…" Jack looked around for a second. "GIBBS!" He called out. Mr. Gibbs came running up the stairs, slightly out of breath, and looked at Jack.

"What is it, Cap'ain?"

"…Get me some rum." Jack told him.

"Rum? Right." Mr. Gibbs ran down into the cellar and grabbed a bottle of rum for Jack. "There you go. Anything else?"

"No…you can leave." Jack opened to bottle of rum and took a large drink out of it. Gibbs nodded and left Jack alone. He swirled the rum around in the bottle and walked over to the side of the ship. Jack stared off into the sea for a few minutes until Gibbs interrupted him.

"Cap'ain! It's the Flying Dutchman!" Jack looked up and saw the ship.

"Aye…it is." He smirked and turned around.

"What's that smirk for?"

"It's the opportune moment for us to reunite Liz and her soon be husband."

"But cap'ain! There's only you, me, Marty and Mr. Cotton!" Gibbs told him. Pintel and Ragetti ran up the steps and stood behind Jack.

"And us!" Pintel said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"I don't think that'll be enough people, sir."

Jack sighed and looked at the Flying Dutchman. He saw William and Bootstrap standing on deck, surrounded by the crew. He then heard the crowd starting to chant. _Well they're a rowdy bunch…_Jack thought to himself. The crew suddenly stopped and knew right away Will said something. _He's always been incredibly stupid, hasn't he?_

"Let's go to Tortuga, get a few more crew members, and then get the boy back." Gibbs told Jack.

"Ya know, sir, he's right." Pintel said.

"Yeah, uh huh." Ragetti agreed with him. Jack stared at the crew and shrugged.

"…Fine," The captain glanced back at the Flying Dutchman. "We'll go to Tortuga to find more crew members. And if we can't find this ship again, I'll maroon you all!" The crew just stood there staring at Jack. "Well go!"

"Oh…right!" Pintel said and ran off.

"He's not the smartest of all guys, is he?" Jack asked Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "I didn't think so…"

**Review...pwease?**


	5. A fight for a Life

**YAY! New chapter! It's getting pretty good. :D Oh...uhm...sorry my chapters are so short...I always right this at like...5 in the morning. Sorry for the typo's.  
Copyright: Not mine. Still not mine. Never gunna be mine...damnit.**

"Men…we're goin' down!" Davy chuckled slightly, and the ship started to submerge. Will's eyes widened and stared at the water coming over the ship. Will yanked on shackles that chained him to the mast. "That won't do anythin', boy." Davy told him. "You might as well give up…"

"Never." Will said quietly and started to climb up the mast. Maccus grabbed Will's leg and pulled him down. He landed, wobbly, on the deck. Will looked up and started to climb again. Maccus sighed and grabbed Will's leg again.

"William! Don't!" Bootstrap blurted out. Maccus turned his head towards Bill and glared at him. Will smirked and kicked Maccus in face with the foot he was holding.

"Get him down from there!" Davy screamed. Maccus nodded and grabbed both of Will's feet and dragged him down. William hit his head on the mast, while falling, and landed on his knees. Quickly, Maccus kneed Will in the face to keep him there. The boy blinked a few time and shook his head. He soon felt water start to cover his knees. Will stood up slowly, and stared at the water about to cover his body.

"William!" Bootstrap Bill tried to break away from the men holding him back, and help his son, but he couldn't. Before Will knew the water was up to his neck. His whole back was burning from the saltwater hitting his back, and entering the wounds on him. He leaned his head against the mast of ship, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon, the whole ship was underwater.

_So…this is the end. I won't be able to see Elizabeth and marry her. I'll be stuck on this ship, with Davy Jones, and serve him. _Will thought to himself. He opened his eyes slightly and saw many sea creatures coming towards him. _I am not letting those things attach to my face!_ He looked back at his father for a second and noticed his eyes widened. He turned his head back around and a creature attached the side of his head. Will opened up his mouth, and water filled it up. Will didn't want to, but he started to panic. He didn't want to die by drowning. He took a glance back at his father and shook his head. He then fell to his knees. _I don't…want to go like this... _He once again, leaned his head against the mast, and closed his eyes.Davy Jones smirked and looked over at Bootstrap. His eyes were wide and with anger in them. Bootstrap Bill started to struggle against the men holding his arms. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he son were to die in front of him. Bill then noticed that the ship started to rise.

_Maybe…Davy Jones has somewhat of a heart in him._Bill thought to himself. He then shook his head. _Probably not._ Once the ship was fully above water, the men holding Bootstrap looked over to Davy Jones.

"Go on." Davy said and turned to walk into his cabin. The men let go on Bill's arms and Bill ran over to William.

"William, son." He shook him. "William?" Davy laughed at Bill and turned around to watch the show.

**Yaaay! R&R for moooore!**


	6. Tortuga

**Hello my people! I'm SOOOO sorry that it took 765 years to update. I just started school, and I'm failing math already, and I've been working my little ass off to get that grade up. I know this chapter is short, but I updated. So don't chop my head off just yet. Wait till the next chapter. -evil laughter- R&R  
Copyright: Yes. Definatly. That's why I'm sitting here now, writing this piece of work. -- Of course I don't own it.**

When the Black Pearl arrived in Tortuga, Jack smiled widely and walked off the ship. "Ah…Tortuga! It's been to long since I've last seen ye!" Mr. Gibbs walked over to Jack and shook his head.

"It's a few days, captain."

"…Well it felt like ages!" Jack said and started to walk off, looking back at the Pearl. "Now…to find us a crew!" Jack walked into the bar and looked at the men and women fighting. Jack stood up on a table and waved his hat around. "Everyone, listen up! I need a crew! If you want to join the crew of _Captain _Jack Sparrow, come over here!" He shouted. The people just stared at him and continued to fight. "Alright! Thanks very much." Jack stepped down off the table and walked up to a random man fighting. "You. You're joining my crew."

"I…am?" The man said drunkenly. "Since when?"

"Since now." Jack grabbed the man's coat and dragged him to the Pearl. "One down." He announced to Gibbs.

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya know it's uh…" Jack looked at the man. "Arthur?" Jack said and walked off.

"Arthur!" Gibbs said confused.

Jack walked around the bar looking at everyone. "No…No…no…" He said to himself. "Where are all the good crew members!" He screamed. The bar fell quite and stared at him. "Don't look at me like that…" He mumbled and walked away. He eventually walked into another. "Are you able to stay on a ship without dying?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"You can now. Come on." Jack walked out of bar and onto the ship. "Gibbs. Do you think these two will help our crew at all?"

"Uh…well…Captain."

"What is it!" Jack turned around and saw 'Arthur' lying on the ground. Jack frowned. "Is he-?"

"Aye. He is." Gibbs responded. Jack walked over to 'Arthur' and kneeled by him.

"Why! Why, Arthur! I trusted you to be fully functional! And what do you do! You pass out on me!" Jack turned around the other man he brought aboard. "You! You're name is now…Joe."

"But it's Hector." He said.

"It's Joe now." Jack smiled and shook his head. "You go in the bar, and find a guy that's not _completely _drunk. Savvy?"

"Uh…aye. But…why me?"

"Just go!" Jack rubbed his forehead. "I may love this town, but the people…" Jack then took out his compass and shook it around. A few minutes had passed and 'Joe' still didn't come back. "Where is he!" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Captain." Gibbs nudged the man on the ground a few times. "But I think Arthur's dead."

"Eh…leave him there." Jack was about to walk off the Pearl, when Joe came. "Joe! Good to see you're alive. Where's the other one?"

"Just go." Joe said looking back.

"What?" Jack looked out into the distance and saw the whole bar chasing Joe down. "Mate…what exactly did you do?"

"I…don't know." He said and shrugged. The Pearl started to sail from Tortuga.

"It breaks me heart every time I leave that place…"

**Alright. That's just to hold you off till another 853 years. :D R&R and MAYBE I'll update faster. MAYBE...probably...yeah. **


	7. Choices

**OMG I'M BACK! THROW A PARTY! YAAAY! Aren't you proud of me?! I updated! I'm so sorry that it took me THIS long to update. I just haven't had any motivation since I only got 7 reviews last time. wtf. People may not realize this, but reviews really do motivate you. -nods- So...What do you gotta do? R&R  
Copyright: Oh yes, definatly. I just bought it yesterday...Of course I don't!**

"Come on, William." Bootstrap said quietly continuously shaking his son. Davy laughed at the scene that was happening before his eyes. Bootstrap leaned close to Will to see if he was breathing. Will then whispered something to his father.

"Fa…ther."

"William…" He said lifting him up. Davy's jaw dropped slightly and walked over to the family. Davy kicked Bootstrap in the chest and lifted Will up by his hair.

"Why aren't you dead, boy?!" Will didn't say anything, the only thing he did was spit in Davy's face. Davy scowled at Will and shoved him into the wall leading to Davy's quarters. He then put his claw around Will's neck. "I can kill you with one move, boy."

"Stop!" Bootstrap said standing up. Davy Jones paid no head. "I said…stop!" Bill said gaining a little bit of confidence. Davy Jones turned around, still holding onto to William's neck, and glared at Bill.

"Care to run that by me again, Bootstrap?"

"Stop. He…hasn't done anything!" Without knowing it, Davy started to tighten the grip on Will's neck. Will started to pound the back of his heel against the wall to get Davy's attention. Jones' gripped just tightened because the sound was annoying him.

"What is that sound?!" Davy turned to Will, and noticed it was him. "Oh…" Davy said and shrugged and turned around to Bootstrap. Will glared at Davy and kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to drop Will. William just sat on the ground, rubbing his neck and trying to get some air.

_William...you stupid boy…_Bootstrap thought to himself. He couldn't just stand there and let his son get beaten. Bill tried to stop Davy from moving towards Will, but his body wouldn't let him. Davy turned around and grabbed one of the crew member's swords. He picked will up again by his hair and pointed the sword to his chest.

"Don't you think…that would be a little…dark for you, Davy?" Will said quietly.

"Boy…I'm Davy Jones. Nothin' is to 'dark' for me." Davy pulled his arm back.

"NO!" Bill went to run forward, but the crew held his arms back. Before Davy could stab Will, he kicked him in the stomach again. Davy not letting his grip loosen, Will kicked him again, since that was the only maneuvering he could really handle right now. Will gave one last kick and Davy let go. Will dropped to the floor once more, but instead of just sitting there, the started to back away. _This is pathetic! Get up, and face him like man! _Will told himself. But he couldn't. Instead, he just continued to back away like a coward. William backed up until he couldn't anymore. His back ran into the edge of the ship. _Oh…that's just great._ Will stood himself up slowly, and then headed for the steps. Once he got to the top, he was about to jump overboard and leave all of this behind him, but Davy stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ye, William."

"Why shouldn't I?! So you can torture me more?" Will asked.

"No…" Davy stepped out from behind Bootstrap, and smirked.

"Wi-Will…" Bootstrap said and fell to the deck.

"What did you do?!" Will shouted and ran down to his father.

"I killed him."

"Why?!"

"He wasn't followin' the rules." Davy Jones smirked and looked at Will.

"What?! He wasn't following the rules?! So you _kill _him?!"

"Basic'lly."

"You bastard…" Will spat and looked over at his father. He then looked back at Davy. "So, why shouldn't I have left?"

"We need a new member." Will rolled him eyes and got back up and went to the edge of the ship. "If ye do that, I'll send the Kraken on ya."

"So you're basically giving me two choices."

"Yes."

"I'd rather die." Will said and put his foot on the rail.

"So, you'd rather die then see yer precious Elizabeth?"

**R&R people!**


	8. Captain Jack is back!

**Yes! I updated! I like this chapter alot. I find it kind of humorous. I bet you guys won't, but I giggled a little while writing it. XD Thanks alot for the reviews! This is the chapter where the two worlds, collide! DUM DUM DUUUUM! R&R!!  
Disclaimer:...No. Not yet. I'm on my way to owning POTC2 on DVD though:D But...that's all. **

"So, Gibbs, do we have an idea where Davy Jones is?" Jack asked, even though he _knew _the answer.

"…No captain." Mr. Gibbs muttered.

"So…who _didn't_ listen to captain, and lose the hardest ship find?!"

"…We did."

"No. No, no, no." Jack spun around and stopped in front of him. He lifted his hand tapped on Mr. Gibbs chest a couple times. "You did." Jack took a step back and looked at his crew. "Was it really worth going back to the town that I love very much, and get…2…new…members?" He asked slowly, again knowing the answer. Ragetti started to hop up and down.

"Oh! Oh! I know the answer!" Jack walked over to Ragetti and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do ye?" Jack put his hands behind his back. "Well then, what is it?"

"No!" Ragetti smiled at Jack, then at Pintel. "Am I right?"

"Good answer, mate." Jack turned around and rolled his eyes. "Now, what was the promise I made ye all?" Ragetti, once again, started hopping up and down. "Do ye know this one too?" Ragetti nodded violently, and stopped hopping.

"You'd maroon us all!"

"Ragetti is right again! Now either you find that damned ship or I _will _maroon you all!" Jack walked over to his office and stepped inside. He sat down, picked up a bottle rum and took a drink.

"CAPTAIN!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. Jack spat out his rum, and stood up. He stood there and stared at the bottle.

"Why can't a man get a moments peace with his rum?" He straightened his hat, and walked over to the crew. "What?!"

"…We found the ship." Mr. Gibbs pointed behind him. Jack moved his head out of the way and tilted his head to the side a little.

"Now would ye look at that…you did. Well then, men, are we ready?" Joe just shook his head and stared at the ship. Arthur started to tip-toe away, and into Jack's office. "ARTHUR!" Jack called out. The man turned around slowly and looked at Jack. "We need ye. Ye wouldn't be here if we didn't. Savvy?"

"Captain, looks like the boy is about to come to us." Mr. Gibbs gave a nod towards the Flying Dutchman.

"Aye, well would ye look at that. The boy isn't that stupid after all." Jack watched the scene, unfold. He saw William, get down off the edge of the ship, and run over to someone. "What is that boy doin'?!"

"It looks like he's helpin' someone." Pintel chimed in.

"Oh. Why thank you for stating the obvious, mate." The crew of the Black Pearl continued to stand there, watching Davy and William exchange words.

"I am imagine that, that conversation isn't to pleasant." Pintel said again. Jack blinked a few times and turned to Pintel.

"Really? I thought that they were talking about tea." Jack sighed, annoyed, and turned back. Will was heading back over to the edge of the ship.

"That-a boy!" Mr. Gibbs said. Jack stood there, with his hands on the rail, slowly getting angry.

"What is he waiting for?! Me birthday?!" Pintel and Ragetti started to laugh. "Now is not the time, men."

"Oh…sorry." They said, and continued to watch. Once again, they saw Will step off the ledge and walk slowly back to Davy.

"That's it. Crew, we're goin' in." Jack looked around at his crew and saw that they weren't very supportive looking. "What's the problem?"

"I…don't think I'm ready." Joe chimed in.

"Joe. Of course you're ready. You're…Joe!"

"…That's not even me name."

"…Alright, Joe, you're excused. Anyone else?" Pintel started to wave his arms in the air. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I have a sore toe. I can't go parading on a ship with a bad toe."

"I have me bad eye. It might fall out!" Ragetti said, pointing at his eye. Jack just stared at the crew and then looked over at Gibbs. "They're pathetic. Off we go, Gibbs." Jack went to hop off the ship, but Gibbs wasn't following. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, Jack. But…I don't think we should leave these four alone! They might take the ship!"

"…You don't want to go, do ye?" Mr. Gibbs shook his head, and Jack sighed. "Well then. You watch the ship, and I'll go." Jack rolled his eyes again, and hopped off the ship.

**R&R? Yes. Yes!**


	9. Save her, Jack

**Wooo! Welcome back! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I took so long. I had projects to do. . Anyways. I hope ya'll enjoy your chapter, cause I hated writing it. I had such a sweet idea for it, then I forgot it and I ended up with this crap. -- Oh well. R&R please. I'll love you forevvvver.**

Will slowly turned around and stared at Davy. "You…you don't have her. You _can't_ possibly have her."

"Aye. That's where yer right, boy. I don't have her…yet. But I'm Davy Jones. I can find her in less then 10 minutes." Davy started to laugh at Will's obvious pain. He knew what it was like to have the love of your life life's threatened. Davy was putting Will through the same thing he went through, and he was enjoying it. Will eyes fell to the ground, then onto his father, then he looked back over the edge. He took a few steps forward and looked up at Davy once again.

"If…if I agree…you won't hurt Elizabeth?"

"Aye."

"Don't ye do that, boy!" A voice said. Will turned around and saw Jack on the edge of the ship, hoping over the rail. "I knew ye were stupid, but that? That's defiantly the stupidest."

"Jack Sparrow!" Davy said, appalled.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"I thought I told ye weren't captain anymore!"

"Do ye really think I'm going to listen?" Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Will. "C'mon. Off we go." Will just stood there and shook his head.

"No…"

"What do ye mean 'no'?"

"I…can't. I can't risk Elizabeth's life…"

"So…you'd give up yours? You really are stupid." Jack looked around, and saw Davy's crew starting to come closer to him. "Hey, Fish Face, hold your band of sea scum back, savvy?" Jack dragged Will over to the railing, and hopped over it. "Come on, boy." Will just stood there and shook his head.

"No."

"I don't speak logically often, Will, but you…giving yerself up for Elizabeth really doesn't seem to smart does it?" He paused. "Think about it. If you do that, will you be able to see her?"

"Well…I gue-" Will started.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow. But ye think about this. If he leaves the ship, then I'll get Elizabeth and keep 'er here. So it's a double edge sword." Will turned back to Jack and sighed.

_Put Elizabeth in danger and never see her again. Or put yourself in danger and never see her again. _Will thought to himself and walked over to Jack. "Keep her safe." Will told Jack and tried to push him off the ship with as much strength that he had, which wasn't very much.

"What…are ye doin', mate?" Jack said holding onto the ship with ease.

"Jack, just go and keep her safe!" Will said sighing and punching Jack in face, which caused him to fall into the water. He looked at the ground and sighed. He knew that if he didn't get Jack off the ship soon, Davy would keep both of them there.

Once Jack hit the water, he popped up and rubbed his nose. He was about to swim after the Flying Dutchman, but it was already sailing away. Jack sighed angrily and swam back to the Pearl. Once he arrived on the ship, the crew gathered around him.

"Where's William?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Pintel asked right after Gibbs. Ragetti just stood there and nodded.

"He's out getting married." Jack said staring at the crew. He knew they thought he was serious. Jack rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "He's still on the ship! He won't come."

"Why not?" Ragetti asked.

"He wants to save Elizabeth."

"She's in trouble?" Gibbs chimed in.

"No. Davy, apparently, threatened her life and now Will's gone all heroic." He sighed and sat down on the deck. "Get me some rum." Jack rubbed his forehead and waited for his rum.

**Next chapter will be better. R&R**


	10. Similar Fates?

**LOOK WHOSE BACK! yesss! Aren't you all just oh so excited! I'm a TERRIBLY sorry it took me years to update! I didn't know what to write, then I got a thinky, then it left...and yeah. But I swear on Will's life that I will update this in 2 weeks. If not, you all can flame me:D:D But before that day comes, R&R!!!!  
Copyright: Just no. Nein. Never. I wish. But no.**

Ragetti came back, practically tripping over everyone's feet, and handed Jack the bottle. He opened the bottle and began to drink.

"We need a plan." Jack said while wiping his mouth.

"Well…Captain…" Arthur started.

"What is it, mate?"

"Why…don't you go and get the girl and show him that she's okay and then he'll come." Jack stared up at Arthur, then at Mr. Gibbs. He stood up and stared at Arthur, practically 2 centimeters away from his face.

"That…might just work. We're off to Port Royal!" Jack announced and started to walk off.

"What if she's not there?" Joe chimed in.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't she be?" Pintel asked, while Ragetti just nodded.

"Well…" Joe started. "Women get lonely, sir, and they don't want to stay home all day and night. Sometimes they just want to go and explore."

"And ye know this…how?"

"I've had my share with the women." Jack stared at Joe and blinked.

"Where else would she be, mate?"

"I don't know…Tortuga maybe. Women seem to go there."

"Alright, Joe, if you're wrong then I'll-"

"Maroon me, I know." Joe paused and went to walk away. "And can you call me by _my _name!"

"What is it?!" Jack shouted from the wheel of the ship.

"Ruben!"

"No!" Jack took a hold of the wheel, and they started to sail away. Ragetti and Pintel sat around, talking about the bible again, and how it wouldn't help Ragetti out at all. Arthur sat next to Joe (Or Ruben) and started to plan how to get off of the Black Pearl, while Jack and Gibbs stood around, directing the ships.

"Do ye really think Liz is there?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack.

"Ye know…for once I'm not sure." Jack said while taking a drink of rum.

"And ye really wanna save Will, right?" Jack nodded a little and shrugged.

"He helped me once, I still have to repay him for that."

"But, that was just you getting hung." Jack shrugged and took another drink.

"Aye, but death is death. Savvy?" An hour or two later, they landed in Tortuga. Jack smiled and walked off the ship. "Wait!" He turned back around and looked at Mr. Gibbs. "You keep Arthur and Joe here." Mr. Gibbs nodded, and Jack walked off, looking for Elizabeth.

"What was that, boy?!" Davy asked him. Will didn't respond. "Answer me!" Still no response. Davy stepped on Bootstraps body, and walked over to William. When Davy got over there, he began to choke Will with his claw. "Get that off me ship." Davy said, referring to Bootstrap. Palifico and Maccus grabbed Bootstraps arms and legs and tossed him over board. "Now...why did ye do that?" Will still didn't respond. Mostly because he didn't want too, and because Davy was choking him. "You're just like yer father." He removed his claw for Will's neck and began to walk off. "Maybe ye should have the same fate as 'im."

"What?!" Will asked. Maccus pointed his sword at him and smirked.

"Not _that _fate!" Davy said and pointed at cannon.

"Ohhh." Maccus said and went below deck to get a cannon.

"You're kidding me!"

"No…no I'm not, boy." Davy said and went into his office. A couple of the crew members began to bind Will's hands. Maccus came back, with a cannon and some rope, and handed it over to Palifico. He kneeled, and began to tie the cannon to Will's boots. William tried to kick him away, but he tied to the cannon to quickly. They pushed Will to the edge of the ship and collectively smirked.

"No." Will just said over and over again.

"Bye, bye." Maccus said and shoved him over the ship, and plunging into the ocean.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.**


	11. Devil Woman

**Guess who updated?! I DID! Aren't you proud of me!? Took me three months, but I did it! I like this chapter alot too. So I hope you all aren't done with my story just because I left you hangin'...are you? Don't be! Because I'm back and I have a buttload of idea's pumping in my little brain! So, beware! Enjoy and of course...R&R! Then I will and I'm not lying, update faster!**

Traveling around Tortuga, Jack dodged drunken men and women, searching around for Elizabeth. "Oh, Ms. Swann!" He called out, stepping over a man rolling around on the ground. Suddenly, he ran into someone. Captain Sparrow cringed slightly when he learned who it was. "Oh…Gisele! How are you, darlin'?"

"What do you mean, Jack?" She asked while crossing her arms aggressively. "You can't just stroll in 'ere 'nd think ev'rything will be fine, Jack! Because it won't!" She raised her right hand and slapped his square in the cheek. "That was for when you cheated on me!"

"I cheat on everyone!" Jack added in, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh really?!" She shouted and slapped in again, this time on the opposite cheek. "Then why don't I go 'nd get some other ladies in 'ere! Maybe they can 'elp me slap some sense into you!" Gisele snarled lightly and turned around, shouting for her friends to come. Jack turned around and headed towards the bar. Mostly, because he needed a pint of rum. _Sometimes, I don't know why I come here. I always leave with a bruised cheek. _He thought to himself and sat down at the bar, next a random man. _Then again, every time I leave here, I feel like I leave a part of me heart here. I love this town…yet hate it at the same time…_

"A pint of rum, savvy?" Jack told the bartender and looked around the bar. The bartender nodded and poured the captain his drink. Jack grabbed the glass and drank half of it within a minute. Leaning close to the man next to him, Jack started to speak to him. "You can't resist a good glass of rum, eh mate?" When the man turned towards him he noticed it wasn't _even _a man. "Elizabeth?!"

"Jack Sparrow?! What are you doing here?" She asked taking off the hat she was wearing.

"Lookin' for you. What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"I got lonely. Port Royal isn't very exciting without the man you love there."

"Now, Elizabeth, I know that we 'ave a connection and all, but my heart belongs to the sea…and Tortuga of course." Ms. Swann sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Not you, Jack! Will." She paused and looked around. "Where is he anyways?" When she asked that, Jack was in mid-drink of rum. He spit it back into the cup and started to cough lightly.

"Oh…oh…Will…right…" He said, now completing his drink of rum. "He's not 'ere…at the moment. He's…with Davy Jones."

"_What_?! Jack! Why?! What'd you do now?! He was supposed to stay with you the whole time! That's why he went in the first place!"

"I couldn't help it! He wanted to go on the ship and be one of the 100 souls I needed, savvy?" Jack said, trying to protect himself from another slap.

"He what?!"

"Aye."

"Why did you need 100 souls for?!"

"Long story, love." Jack told her and stood up. "Now, if ye don't mind, I need ye come with me to get him back. I tried to get 'im before, but he wouldn't come. He thinks yer in danger."

"So you just left him there?!" She asked, standing up.

"I couldn't do much, Liz. He shoved me off before I could get 'im." Captain Jack started to walk towards the door to the bar. "Let's go." Elizabeth wasn't _too _sure about coming with Jack, but she was worried about Will. What else could she do? She walked a bit behind Jack and boarded the Black Pearl with him.

"We will get him back…right, Jack?" She asked him, walking over.

"Of course, Liz. Don't give up on me now." He responded walking over to the wheel of ship. "We're off to Davy Jones' ship!" Jack announced to the crew. The crew nodded and got back to their stations while Jack stared off into the ocean. Elizabeth sat down on the stairs leading up the wheel and sighed. She glanced down at the ground, then back up, and there stood Joe (Ruben). She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"What?" She asked.

"…You're not supposed be on here. Women bring bad luck."

"We-" She began, but Mr. Gibbs interrupted her.

"She be more then a woman, Joe."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." She told him.

"She's the devil."

"I am not!" She said, standing up.

"Is she that bad?" Joe asked, leaning a bit away from Elizabeth.

"She's not bad, but crazy."

"I am not!" She repeated and stomped off into Jack's office. The two men watched her stomp off and shrugged. Pintel made his way over to them and stared at the door to the captain's office. Soon, Ragetti followed.

"What was that all about?" Pintel asked.

"Yeah, what?" Ragetti chimed in, once again.

"We called her the devil." Gibbs told them.

"She _is _the devil." Pintel said, while Ragetti just nodded aggressively.

"I told you, Joe." Mr. Gibbs said and walked back to his position.

"You should listen to him more, Joe." Pintel told him while walking away.

"My name's not Joe!"

* * *

Will was sent plunging into the ocean with no way of escaping it. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet had a cannon attached to it. As soon as he hit the water he began to panic. _I don't want to turn out like my father…_He thought to himself, slowly drawing closer to the ocean floor. Will knew that he wouldn't last long; he didn't take a good breath before he hit the water. Instead, he took in a big mouthful of salty water.

Once Will reached the floor, he had no idea what to do, besides tie the cannon. So that's what he tried to do. Pulling himself down to his feet, he searched around for the knot, but he couldn't find it. He then remembered the knife his father had given him when he tried to get off the ship…but he had no way of reaching it. _I have no way of getting out of this…why do I try? _He wondered to himself, looking up, wanting to see something besides seaweed and algae before his life ended. Luckily for him, the sun was out, and he was able to see more clearly.

Will knew that his lungs were running out of air, and fast. He was surprised he had lasted this long. Looking down at the ground, he noticed that the sun was gone. Will Turner looked up and noticed a ship was near the area he was. He opened his mouth, wanting to callout, but all that did was make him swallow some water. Quickly shutting his mouth, Will bent over and tried to undo the cannon once again. He had found some type of determination to live. He didn't know whose ship it was, and frankly, he could care less. All he wanted to do now was live.

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**


	12. So close

**I'M BACK! WOO! I really like this chapter! I reaaaalllllly do! It's really good. In my opinion, of course. And aren't you proud?! I updated! WOO:D Sorry that it takes me forever. I'm failing two classes and I'm working on getting those back up. xD But yeah, you know the deal. R&R and I'll be happy and update with an even BETTER chapter!**

Disclaimer: Nope. Of course not. But whose pumped for PotC3?!

Leaning over the rail of his ship, Davy watched Will squirm underwater, trying to undo the cannon. Slamming his claw against the ship, the captain walked to one of his crew members and glared at him. "Why isn't he dead?!" He shouted, getting up in the crew members face.

"I-I don't know, sir!" The guy responded, hoping Davy wouldn't kill him.

"No man 'as lasted this long! Most 'ave given up after a few seconds!" Turning back to the bow of the boat, he noticed a ship was coming. "We can't let 'em get that boy out! Send the Kraken!" He turned back to his crew and noticed they were just standing there. "_Now_!" They all shook their heads and got into gear.

After a few minutes of cranking and turning, the Kraken was awoken. Large tentacles came up from the ocean and in a blink of an eye, the ship was gone. All that was left of it was a few pieces of wood floating around the ocean. Davy Jones smirked and looked over to Bootstraps body. He glared at the motionless, dead, man and scoffed. "Get that trash off me ship!" He commanded the crew. Two of the members grabbed Bill and tossed him over the bow of ship.

"Did ye disarm 'im?" Davy asked the two. The two men stared at Davy, then at each other. "Did ye or did ye not disarm 'im?!"

"N-no, S-Sir." One responded the captain. "You didn't say we 'ad to." Davy glared at the two and walked closer to them. He gripped one of their necks and squeezed as hard as he could, crushing the man's esophagus.

"It is common sense, ye blubbering _fool_!" Davy shouted and threw the man over the side of the ship. "Can any of ye do anythin' right?!" Davy shouted and looked around the ship, and into the eyes of the frightened members. "Apparently not." He muttered and walked back over to the bow of the ship.

"What should we do, Cap'in?" Palifico asked.

"We wait for the boy to return and teach him not to mess with Davy Jones."

---------

Will knew he was running out of air. He could, literally, feel his lungs shriveling up into the size of a penny. _I can't die like this. I can't. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out! _The helpless Will thought to himself and as he looked up to sky, giving up on his whole situation.

Suddenly, he felt a tremor in the ocean, and saw a large monster appear. Or…a large octopus. He wasn't too sure; his vision was being filled with little black dots. Looking up above him, the ship that was there before was gone. Completely gone. Nothing was left, at least from what he could see. Maybe a few pieces of debris were floating around, that would be all. Will watched the monster swim away and shook his head.

_I wish…I could have seen her again. _He thought to himself, knowing his death was coming within a minute. He could _probably _last a bit longer, but for what? More pain? More suffering? William shook his head again and looked up. He noticed that a body was floating down to him. It was his father. Will's eyes widened and opened his mouth once again, not meaning too. He quickly shut it and swallowed the salt water, cringing from the terrible taste.

Luckily for Will, his father landed basically right beside him. He inspected the body and noticed another knife. Besides the one his father gave him before he _almost _left, he had another. Making his way down to his father's body, Will turned his body around and felt around for the handle. After a minute fumbling around, he finally found it and unsheathed it. Gripping it, he pointed the blade towards the ropes and started saw through it.

_Come on, Will. _He thought to himself, trying to encourage himself. That didn't work. Once he did that, he dropped the knife, letting it hit the ground below him. That was the worst thing that could happen at the moment. That, and of course dying. But now that he had _some _chance of getting out, Will tried to free himself again. With that same determination he had not too long ago.

Bending down again, Will searched around for knife, knowing that if he didn't get it soon, he'd be dead. He finally found it again and started sawing the bonds again. Sawing as quickly as he could, he finally undid his hands and he immediately started on the cannon. That was much easier seeing as how he could actually see what he was doing. If you call how his vision was, seeing. Freeing his feet from the cannon, Will smiled widely and started to swim to the top of the ocean, slowly.

Slower and slower he made his way closer to the top of the ocean. He was so close. But…Will could not do it. His lungs gave out on him before he could breathe the one of the most brilliant things on the earth. Inhaling deeply, Will filled his mouth and lungs with water and tried to swim again before he gave in, but failed. His vision filled with darkness and his mind went blank.

**R&R, People:D**


End file.
